


Anathema

by GalaxyTrash



Series: Historical Reylo goodness [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Phasma Ships It, Protective Hux, another historical au, he gets better though, im sorry, its a dragon, kylo ren has a dick tattoo, rey is a spy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyTrash/pseuds/GalaxyTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Month long hiatus starting 8/12/16 Update will come exactly at the end of hiatus period.</p><p>And there he is again, thinking of the fairer sex. There's no escaping it really, they were everywhere. But, oddly enough, he finds himself stuck on the girl just downstairs, speculating what she was like. If she was but a fraction of irritation as Armitage could be well... he needs to clear out those thoughts immediately. </p><p>she complies with the automaton and follows it down an echoing corridor lined with paintings portraited of an pale man with aquiline features and an improper mop  unruly dark hair framing his face. The sudden cold from earlier returns. Lord ren, it must be him. Feelings of disgust pop and bubble in her stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another spur of the moment writing i had no other place to put, review if you wish to continue!

Light bounces through the window of the coach, catching tiny dust particles that were suspended in its beam of hazy sunshine. Rey sat searching through the light, looking for things she couldn't see. Shifting her skirts, she imagines what kind of man her brother will be, how he will look and act. She doubts he isn't too awfully kind as he is affiliated with such radical type of view as the First order.A sour look crosses her face as she realizes that he could be just as cruel as she hears Lord Ren to be, maybe even worse. But in many ways, she has to thank him, for her title as "lady" and for this inconspicuous opportunity to spy on the First Order.  
She is under the guise of a family member seeking a home, seeking shelter. Lady Rey would have felt truly awful about spying on them if it were not for Mistress Leia's brother confirming her familiar ties to a Lord Armitage Hux. Now she just feels anxious, she has actual family waiting to see her and it left her with a heavy weight pressing down on her belly. But, however, excited she may be over the concept of family, her loyalties lay to with the resistance. 

She is careful to remember why she is here.

She watches as the country passes through the tiny square of glass, rolling grassy hills that soon begin to give away to squat buildings and warehouses puffing heavy smoke into the clouds. So this is the London smog? she muses. How charming. A sensation of heaviness looms around her she hasn't been gone forty minutes and she is already longing for the cozy feeling of the resistances institute. Hours pass and her feelings drag on, one of dread arrives when she glances at the window and finds they have reached their destination. A dark intimidating structure skulking amidst the scaffolding of a nearby construction sight. 

She hears the sound of horses nickering as they come to a halt, after a few nervous moments the door opened and she found a dark hand outstretched to help her down. She regards the servant with a fleeting smile and stepped down onto the ground, finding it surprisingly spongy in spite of the hardness around it. The dark man seems to be quite taken with her as his hand lingers on hers for a moment before he realizes the scandal he is committing, with a sheepish sort of smile he addresses that he is servant fn-2187 or "Finn" for short and tells her she is to wait in the parlor for Lord Armitage.

They walk to the door in silence, she thinks him a nice enough man; with childish eyes and a warm smile. If half of the help is like this she will have no problem staying here for a bit. As he walks her through the interior of the manor she shivers, cold air biting at her skin, making the earlier warmth from the coach recede in an instant. She finds the decor is sparse and what little there were was harsh and impersonal and when they reach the parlor the seat she waits on a round cushion covered with black velvet. On a whim, she runs her hand across the lavish feeling fabric, relishing in the way it tickled through her gloved hand. Finn leaves shortly with an apologetic smile on his lips and her childish game continues on for quite awhile. Among the harshness inside Ren manor, she has found pure interest in this pitch black chair. Her antics are stopped when a shrill creak nearly makes her jump from her skin. Swiveling her head she sighs when she finds it's simply an automaton, like the ones back at the resistance. This one is covered in a shockingly white type of metal and its eyes look down at her like onyx beetles as it announces for her to come along. 

Regarding it suspiciously, she complies and follows it down an echoing corridor lined with paintings portraited of an pale man with aquiline features and an improper mop unruly dark hair framing his face. The sudden cold from earlier returns. Lord ren, it must be him. Feelings of disgust pop and bubble in her stomach. The automaton abruptly stops at an inglenook, scanning the room she finds a friable sort of man sitting at an oaken table. A small smile graces his thin lips as he motions her over and dismisses the auto. She shifts her skirts around and takes her places on one of the opposite wooden chairs and observes the man before her. A head of bright, almost garishly red hair lay atop, roofing his sharp pale features. Decidedly Rey thought he looked a seabird of some sort, though in small ways she could note their resemblance, hazel eyes and a dust of freckles if she looked close enough. After a moment of cutting silence, she decides to break

"Brother, it is nice to finally meet you after such long time. I wasn't even aware I had any family left." She tells.

He nods and his smile widens a bit deeper. She's bemused, imagining wings sprouting from his back and bringing him forth to the ocean.

"It came to me as a surprise when I read the letter that you should be arriving, I remember you as but a babe, squirming about in mothers lap" He recalls with a fondness in his eyes, then his mood shifts into one of expressive sadness.  
" I had begun to believe you've passed"

\----

He watches them through the automaton. Features drawing up in interest at the small girl who could make Hux less of a bother simply by showing up.  
Hmmm, he searches his mind on what to think of this tiny woman. He's never seen anything quite like this one; her skin seemed to trap the sun and her hair was in the most peculiar set of buns. He wonders idly how far it would fall if he were to tug the ribbons out of her hair. She's quite the opposite of Phasma who was a giantess with fair hair and milky white skin.  
Shaking his head of thoughts of women he returns his mind to the study around him. His long fingers wrap around a bottle of whiskey and he brings it up to his lips, brushing the hair aside from either side of his face before taking a long gulp. His face screws up as the fiery liquid chases warmth down his throat.  
Lord ren finds himself reminded of his father; a man of disbelief and lies. His life composite of alcohol and women until the day he met his match in a woman. 

And there he is again, thinking of the fairer sex. There's no escaping it really, they were everywhere. But, oddly enough, he finds himself stuck on the girl just downstairs, speculating what she was like. If she was but a fraction of irritation as Armitage could be well... he needs to clear out those thoughts immediately. It could be a fun game, courting the other fellow's sister to irritate him. A cruel smile whelps on his face as he idly fiddles with the buttons on his dark waistcoat. He raises his hand until he could feel that tingling magick coating his palm then uses it to send the empty bottle of spirits into the wastebasket. Yes, he decides, he will check up on this sister of a friend. What harm could it possibly bring besides further rubbing the ginger irritant further down the line of breaking?


	2. In which he is spurned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love = Hearing from you guys, you make it worth it.
> 
> He's not going to be a prick this whole time i swear it.
> 
> I know it is short, I have very little time to write and im so sorry I cant give more at the moment, forgive me?
> 
> You guys: Tell that to kanjiklub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to drop a review at the end! It pushes me to write further :^D

"Be with me always--  
Take any form--  
Drive me mad!  
Only do not leave me  
in this abyss,  
Where I cannot find you" - Emily bronte  
\--  
Her hair is loose, grazing her shoulders with a bristley softness that comes with many hours in the sun. She's running her fingers through it, tugging out knots that the comb couldn't attack, one by one, the blue ribbons that hold her tiered buns are dripping to the floor; moving like water in their creamy fluidity. She'd been told to wait in her quarters for a maid to assist her in dressing for tonight's dinner; An important figurehead for the first order would be arriving tonight and Lady Rey was to look her best. Panic begins to bubble and drip in her gut; would she be able to get through the meal without spoiling the ruse? No, no she needed to stay calm. All this worrying would upset her stomach.

And she had gone too many a night starving ever to risk not eating.

One thing she notices is that her rooms are decorated lavishly; her bed took up the entirety of the space and was draped in a silken canopy of a fabric she couldn't name. The door embedded into the wall was a massive oaken piece, and the rest of the room was done in the same dark velvet that she had sung praises of before.

She runs her fingers through her hair as bits and pieces of life in jakku flit in and out of her mind. Rey's eyes gain a far-off quality that was apprehensive in its conquest of nothing in particular.  
She's snapped out of her idleness by a perfunctory knock on the door, her head jerks back as if the motion itself would open it. She has to do a double take when she see's the doorknob moving on its own volition; Rey quickly shakes the thoughts out of her head, she wasn't mad. Soon enough the door is opened by a shocking woman.

She wasn't in skirts, no. But in a gleaming silver tunic and pants that were indecently tight to match. Her hair was the color of buttermilk, and her skin had a crystal creaminess that was cold and warm at the same time. She offered Rey a dry smile and introduced herself simply as "Phasma". The woman, upon entry, places a slim white box on the vanity and motions for Rey to come over.  
"A gift from Lord Ren," She intones, seemingly indifferent to it all. 

A gift!? What in the stars could that man have to give her?! She would simply send it back.  
Phasma scoffs and Rey is pulled from her disgust. While she was storming around in her mind the Amazonian woman had selected a cream colored dress; Rey insisted that she stay in her drawers and chemise she had come in. The maid only shrugs and slips a corset over Rey's chest and midsection then, with long- able fingers, she begins to lace.  
The process is over within 15 minutes, and Rey can feel tender flesh straining against the new found firm pressure. The next couple hours are composite of flurries of crinolines, bodices, skirts and bustles. Then, Phasma reaches a slender arm over to where the box lay; out of impulse Rey smacks the woman's arm away then jerks her hand back in shameful apology.

"No, I'm not going to wear those," she murmurs, almost inaudibly. Now, the woman seems amused, an eyebrow raised and her mouth is turned up at a corner. She feels relief that she didn't find herself on the woman's bad side.  
"And what do you wish to do with them?" She queries, hints of mirth lurking in her loud bell tone.  
"Do return them" Rey answers, fearing scrutiny from the woman on behalf of her master; instead, she nods  
"Dinner starts on the half hour, be punctual; magister Snoke detests tardiness." With that, she is gone.

Rey is staring at the mirror.  
In the midwestern province of Jakku, the glass had been a rarity; so in turn Rey had never truly seen her own self until she had joined the resistance, only in the serrated reflections of metals and waters had she gotten a glimpse of her features.  
Now, she can see herself in full dress; a far cry from her tunic and breeches she had worn during her scavenging days. She reaches out to touch the glass, to feel the cold surface. But just as her fingertips attempt to graze the smooth face, an undulation of sorts warps the mirror. Rey jumps back, shaken at the violent energy that seems to be pouring from the looking glass; it feels dark and cumbersome, like a thick blanket.

"What in the bloody devil?" She whispers, heart pounding.  
\----------

Anger flushes through him like a cheap liquor, a slow burn that lit his nerves on fire. She has the gall to decline a gift from the commander of the first order?! A spiteful little wench she is.  
He's looking at the damage his room had suffered because of her; his desk was cracked, splinters shunting out at dangerous angles, the mirror that he uses to look upon her with is the only thing that hadn't suffered his wrath. 

In his anger he finds himself compelled to know _why_ she had rejected him so. His pride is wounded, and pride is known to bleed venom.  
He wraps long fingers around the familiar bottle and tips his head back before making his way down to the dining hall.  
\----------------

"Somewhere in a timeline far, far away."

She's in a shuttle, gazing wondrously at the solar view provided from the _Dawn Streak_ , she wonders what sort of man this Armitage will be, she already knows of Ren's cruelty and she speculates whether it has bled into her "Brothers" system yet.  
Rey's heard of his speeches, the way he manipulates with his words instead of the force.  
But she supposes she has to remain thankful, this is the most humble reason to train under Ren and learn the first orders secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, the plot....thickens?  
> Let me know if you like the direction i am guiding this hellship in.

**Author's Note:**

> I feed off of comments and kudos!


End file.
